florelias_sonic_talesfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Lily the Clione
Lily= Lily the Clione ist eine 15-jährige Ruderschnecke, die die Adoptivschwester von Fabian Barse ist. Sie verließ mit ihm die''' Northern Oceans''' und arbeitet in der Nähe von Soleanna als Postbotin. Geschichte Lily wuchs mit ihren Adoptiveltern in einem normalen Umfeld in den Northern Oceans, Great Blue Realm, auf. Sie hatte ein glückliches Leben und hat als Kind oft Zeit mit Fabian, dem Sohn der Familie, verbracht. Es war deshalb nicht verwunderlich, dass sie Fabian seit seinem Beitritt in die Meropis City Guard stark aufgrund Zeitmangels vermisst hat. Es gab damals schon Krisen wegen den Erdbeben, der Verschmutzung und den Monstern, sowie der Northern Ocean Egg Army, weshalb sich die Situation stark zuspitzte, was Lily mitbekam. Als die Monster durch die aufgelöste Schutzkuppel von der Stadt kamen, schafften sie es einige Bewohner anzugreifen, darunter auch Lilys und Fabians Eltern. Lily und ihre Eltern konnten vor weiterem in Sicherheit gebracht werden, doch die Eltern starben aufgrund der Verletzungen. Nachdem die Monster vertrieben werden konnten und mehr Frieden in die Stadt kam, besuchte Fabian sorgevoll Lily und die Familie und musste feststellen, dass Lily alleine lebt. Aufgrund dessen verließ Fabian mit allen Mitteln die Meropic City Guards, um sich um Lily noch als letztes Familienmitglied zu kümmern und zu beschützen, weshalb er mit Lily aufs Festland auswanderte und sich beide ein neues Leben in der Nähe von Soleanna aufbauten. 'Gegenwart' Nachdem die beiden umgezogen sind, fand Lily neben der Schule einen kleinen Nebenjob als Postbotin in ihrer Stadt und in dessen Umkreis. Sie ist durch ihr ungeschicktes Verhalten nicht sonderlich gründlich im Umgang mit den Briefen, doch dadurch erfuhr sie auch wie schön und wichtig Briefe sein können. Lily lebt in den Tag hinein und hat keine wirklichen Ziele, auf die sie beharrt. Aussehen 'Kleidung' Persönlichkeit Lily ist im Grunde genommen ein sehr liebes und freundliches Mädchen, das auch gerne Niedliches bevorzugt und tollpatschig wirkt. Dennoch ist sie ein sehr fleißig und ausdauernd aufzutreffen und gibt sich bei allem was sie macht große Mühe, trotz allem dass sie einiges nicht hinbekommt. Zwar ist sie sehr nett und ein Sonnenschein, doch sie mag es sich eher zurückhaltend zu verhalten. Sie ist ziemlich naiv und glaubt so ziemlich viele Aussagen, die auch ironisch oder sarkastisch gemeint waren. Es ist daher leicht sie mit Worten zu verletzen, obwohl diese nicht ernst gemeint waren, weshalb sie sowas nicht wirklich mag und es selbst nicht nutzt. Doch das verbieten und sich beschweren würde sie sich nie, da sie es mag, wenn man seine Identität offen zeigt. Lily ist keine träumerische Person und ist sehr realistisch von ihren Gedanken, Vorstellungen und Worten, die sie spricht, was noch sehr anders war, als sie in den Northern Oceans lebte. Man merkt ihr daher an, dass sie von ihrem Alter her reif ist und sich nicht gerade wie ein kindisches, kleines Mädchen verhalten möchte. Man kann sie zwar leicht verletzen, aber einen Streit würde sie niemals anfangen. Sie ist jemand, dem die Meinung eines anderen wichtig ist und würde sich auch eher daran richten, dass jede Meinung berücksichtigt und akzeptiert wird, sodass sie niemand ist, der einen Streit fortführen kann. Fähigkeiten Schwächen 'Kämpfen' Lily ist nicht besonders für den offensiven Kampf geeignet und bleibt recht passiv, weshalb sie auf eine gute Verteidigung angewiesen ist. Dies liegt nicht an ihren körperlichen Fähigkeiten, sondern an ihrer Moral, denn sie lehnt Gewalt ab, auch wenn sie sich selbst verteidigen müsste. 'Klettern' Insbesondere das Klettern fällt Lily schwer, weil sie sich nicht besonders gut in Höhen wohl fühlt und keine gute Griff- und Fußkraft aufbauen kann, um sich festzuhalten und sich hoch zu ziehen. Ihr ist es zwar auf kurzen Höhendistanzen möglich, doch verliert schnell die Ausdauer und Konzentration, um sich weiter fortbewegen zu können. Freizeitbeschäftigungen Beziehungen ---- 'Familie' ---- ''Fabian Barse Für Lily ist Fabian die wichtigste Person im Leben, die ihn als Bruder wirklich sehr liebt. Sie hing als Kind schon sehr an ihn und hat gerne die meiste Zeit mit ihm verbracht. Zwar ist sie heute ihm gegenüber sehr ruhig, doch ist ihm liebevoll und freundlich gestimmt. Lily weiß, dass sie ihm alles erzählen kann und tut dies auch, weil sie zu Fabian als einziges Familienmitglied sehr großes Vertrauen aufbaut. Sie verlässt sich stark auf ihn und seine Meinungen. Lily ist Fabian dankbar, dass er sofort nach dem Tod der Eltern entschied sich weiter um sie zu kümmern und sogar die Meropis City Guard verließ. Doch das gibt ihr auch manchmal das Gefühl, sie hätte Schuld daran, dass Fabian etwas aufgeben musste, was wichtig für ihn war. ---- 'Freunde' ---- Victorya Solowjow Victorya scheint Lily sehr ans Herz gewachsen zu sein und scheint auch gerne Zeit mit ihr verbringen zu wollen. Sie möchte Victorya gerne eine Unterstützung und Hilfe sein, ihre persönlichen Wünsche zu verfolgen, traut sich aber nicht ihr die Meinung zu sagen, wenn dies schief laufen und keine Zukunft haben sollte. Lily verstand sich schon anfangs recht gut mit Victorya, als sie zusammen Teilzeit anfingen bei der Post arbeiteten und es bindet sie eine tiefe Freundschaft, trotz den vielen Gegensätzen, die beiden prägen. Teshi Hoshihara Lily sieht Teshi als sehr fürsorglichen Freund an, mit dem man oft plaudern kann und einen auch sehr unterstützt. Sie sympathisiert stark mit ihm und schaut viele Eigenschaften von ihm ab, die sie heute aufbessern möchte. Sein Leben fasziniert sie stark und was er alles erlebte, weshalb sie ihm oft gerne zuhört und mehr von ihm erfahren möchte. Lily zeigt ziemlich viel Respekt vor ihm und bewundert die Hilfsbereitschaft von ihm sehr, weshalb sie ihn häufig als Hilfeengelchen bezeichnet. Alina the Ram Alina ist eine engere Bekannte von Lily, die eine Nachbarin von Lily und Fabian war. Sie ist mit Alina durch viele Städte gereist und hat auf aktiver Weise die Zeit mit Alina genutzt. Es stärkte für Lily die Bindung zwischen den beiden, weil es laut ihr schöne Momente waren, die immer anders waren. Doch seitdem Alina weggezogen ist, können die beiden nur noch eine aktive Brieffreundschaft führen und sich seltener treffen, was Lily gerne aktiv nutzt. Lily scheint die sportlich aktive Widderin als Vorbild genommen zu haben das Leben anders zu leben. ---- 'Feinde' ---- Northern Oceans Egg Army Lily hatte nie etwas direkt mit der Northern Oceans Egg Army zu tun gehabt, doch sieht praktisch jeden als Feind an, der versucht ihrer Heimat zu schaden. Sie wirkt recht abweisend gegenüber diesen, doch auch allgemein den anderen Egg Armys, doch sie weiß, dass man das Problem mit ihnen nicht so einfach lösen kann. Ihr ist am meisten der Egg Boss Akhlut the Orca viel zuwider. Lily scheut sich nicht in der Öffentlichkeit über sie zu reden, wenn auch negativ. Themesong Zitate Trivia *Es ist nichts darüber bekannt, wie ihr Leben vor ihrer Adoptivfamilie war. *Lily hatte, als sie jünger war, den Wunsch Modedesignerin zu werden. *Sie besitzt kein Handy. *Seitdem sie als Postbotin in ihrer Umgebung arbeitet, sammelt sie Briefmarken. *Ihre Fensterbank ist voll von Wackelkopffiguren. *Sie besitzt ein Marienkäfer-Kostüm. *Es gibt keinen Tag bei ihr, bei dem sie nichts runterfallen lässt. *Bei traurigen Liedern muss sie oft mitweinen. *Dadurch, dass sie von den Northern Oceans stammt, braucht sie allgemein viel öfter zu baden und viel Wasser, doch durch ihre Strategien kommt sie gut einige Wochen ohne aus. 'Weitere Informationen' *'Waffen:' keine *'Gegenstände, die immer mit dabei sind:' Schleifen *'Persönliche Ziele:' nicht bekannt *'Menschliche Größe:' 1,50 m *'Spirituelle Ansichten:' nicht bekannt *'Sprachliche Muster:' umgangssprachlich, zurückhaltend, freundlich, verniedlicht *'Gewohnheiten:' an ihrem Kleid zupfen *'Ängste:' Spinnen *'Namensbedeutung:' "Lilie" *'Geburtsdatum:' 10. April *'Sexuelle Orientierung:' bisexuell Galerie Lily the Clione.jpg|Lily glücklich mit einem Brief. Lily skeptisch.jpg|Lily schaut skeptisch. Lily sitting.jpg|Lily trinkt Kakao aus einer Tasse. |-|Verwandlung= 'Micro Lily''' ist der Name der Verwandlung von Lily, in welche sie sich in eine noch kleinere Form ihresgleichen verwandeln kann. Dies verschafft ihr einige Vorteile in den Fähigkeiten und der Größe. Aussehen Fähigkeiten 'Überlebensstrategien' In dieser Form besitzt sie stärkere und kompetentere Strategien. Ihr ist es möglich mehrere Wochen ohne Essen und Trinken auszukommen und sie produziert eine toxische Schicht um sich, um die Verteidigung zu sichern, da sie deutlich kleiner ist. 'Geschwindigkeit' Dazu hat sie eine relativ hohe Geschwindigkeit im Gegensatz zu ihrer normalen Form. Sie kann zwar nur im Wasser mit ihren Armen rudern, doch schafft dies flink in kurzer Zeit, weshalb ihre Fortbewegung nicht sehr langsam ist. An sich braucht sie auch keine Verschnaufpause. 'Tarnung' Dadurch, dass Lily durchsichtiger wird, kann sie sich im Wasser auch besser Tarnen. Die verschiedenen orange-blauen Stellen an ihrem Körper verschmelzen auch mehr im Kontrast zum Wasser. Lily kann sich deshalb besser vor anderen verstecken und auch schnell fliehen, wenn es zu gefährlichen Situationen kommen sollte. 'Umstülpung' Diese Fähigkeit nützt nur, wenn es sich um kleinere Personen oder Gegenständen als sie selbst handelt. Lily ist in der Lage durch ihre flossenartigen Arme etwas anderes umzustülpen, weshalb das Ziel durch ihre Arme von ihr beschützt werden kann, da es durch Lily weniger Schaden abbekommt. Es kann ruckartig passieren, sodass etwas nicht lange hilflos im Wasser ausgeliefert ist. Das Besondere daran ist auch, dass durch die Umstülpung eine Luftblase im Inneren entsteht, wodurch Leute, die vom Festland abstammen, atmen können. 'Schwimmen' Lily ist in diesem Fall weiterhin eine perfekte Schwimmerin, die gute Techniken kennt und anwendet und auch mit der Zeit hinterherkommt. Ihre Schwimmstile wirken recht weich und ruhig. Schwächen 'Kämpfen' Genauso wie in ihrer normalen Form ist Lily nicht besonders komfortabel mit dem Gedanken daran zu kämpfen, vor allem in ihrer kleineren Form, wodurch sie sowieso wenig Chancen besäße einem Gegner Schaden zuzufügen und ist demnach auf Verteidigung ausgerichtet. 'Gebundenheit ans Wasser' Aufgrund natürlicher Weise ist Lily ans Wasser gebunden und braucht es sozusagen auch, um in der Form am Leben zu bleiben. Dazu ist es ihr auch im Wasser möglich die meisten ihrer Fähigkeiten zu nutzen, weshalb sie, wenn sie so an Land kommen würde, keine Chancen auf Überleben hätte. Es ist daher wichtig, dass Lily im Wasser bleibt und erst wieder aussteigt, wenn sie sich wieder zurückverwandelt hat. Themesong Trivia Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Ruderschnecke Kategorie:Meerestier Kategorie:Mobius Neutral Kategorie:Verwandler Kategorie:Mobius